


Captain Toad's Farting Poop

by MsNessandLanky



Category: Super Mario 3D World, Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Face-Sitting, Fart Fetish, Farting, Pants Pooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNessandLanky/pseuds/MsNessandLanky
Summary: Captain Toad farts on Rosalina.





	Captain Toad's Farting Poop

Captain Toad farted on Rosalina's face at the Champion's Road as he was enjoying his pants pooping poots, with Rosalina unable to get him off, the captain being heavy due to his huge farts and backpack. Rosalina could feel how wet Captain Toad's farts felt, and how bad it smelled as she noted the toad captain's huge brown stain on his pooped pants.

"Oh... I think you might have made a mess, captain..." Rosalina coughed as she felt like she could faint from the awful stench of Captain Toad's farting butt.

"No way!" Captain Toad boasted as he rubbed his gas passing butt, sighing of relief as he was relieving himself. "I needed to poop, and you make a perfect toilet!"

Rosalina could only make muffled screams as Captain Toad kept unleashing his rotten farts on her, with her going unconscious from the broken wind.


End file.
